


Remember

by Lunatails01



Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatails01/pseuds/Lunatails01
Summary: After the second opening of the door, James P Sullivan, and Mike Wazowski were arrested and sent to prison.Years later they are released, first Mike, then Sully later. Prior to Sully's release, Mike began recieving pieces of the door that was thought to be destroyed.Now Sully is given another chance to see Boo, but will things be the same?
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Sully sat alone in his cell. It had been almost 10 years since he got put in there, after being caught going to Boo's room yet again, and Mike got a few years for being his accomplice with putting the door back together. 

He hated that place, it didn't have anyone else he liked but himself, and Mike only came to visit once a week, but lately the guy had been coming less and less and it was beginning to scare Sully. 

During his time in confinement, he had been aging a bit noticeably. His hair wasn't as blue anymore and some gray started to show, it was partly from being so stressed from depression, and some from aging. 'You don't need to be so hard on yourself,' He reflected back to Mike's words that he said when they first got detained. 

Those words carried with him through the many years that he had been there.

Days had passed in a blur, during his time there it had become easier to put on a good face and talk to people he might consider his friends, but he was in a place where they could suddenly turn against him, so he always has caution around them. 

There were many nights he would look at that little clipboard with the piece of the door and the picture of him and Boo, and now there was a new one that Boo had drawn after the door had been repaired, it was of the three of them. 

He smiled at the drawings then started to tear up. There was a counselor that came once a week to work with the cellmates who needed it, but all they ever said was the usual encouragement crap and tried to explain to him why humans were diseased and dangerous. But he knew that was all a lie, it was just something made up by the government many years ago and everyone believed it, still did to this day.

The days were coming closer to when he would be released, he had begun to mark down his calendar. 

Now he only had about 2 weeks left, and he knew he should be happy, which he did, but knowing there would be no Boo again made him sad again. 'C'mon Sullivan,' He berated himself, 'This is no way to live, Boo was an incredible part of your life but she won't be returning and you can't let that invade the rest of your life, now just let yourself be at peace with the memories.' And that calmed him some, but even those mere words could not replace Boo herself. 

Mike did not return until the day before his release. "Hello Sully," Mike said, with his usual bright grin. "Hello Mike," Sully said, but did not return his smile. 

"Erm, how you been?" He asked awkwardly. "How do you think? And more importantly, where have you been?" Sully replied bitterly. "S-sorry, I've just been busy with work lately." 

Since their confinement they had both been terminated from Monsters Inc. and Mike went on to do construction. 

"What are you working on this time?" Sully perked up a bit, not wanting a bad visit. "Well there's this new super mall, that looks like it's from the future, it's replacing the old one." Mike replied. 

"So their finally tearing down the old one, eh?" The building was ancient and in need of hefty repairs, so it was probably a good thing, but a little depressing to see it go at the same time. 

"Looks like it, though it was kind of a drastic move, but at least something is being done with it, it was depressing to even look at, let alone enter." That is something anyone could agree on. 

"So what else is going on out there?" "Well there's a few new small cafes and shops, some have also gone out, sorry to say, but Freezy's is also gone." He half-grinned. "Aw, that was my favorite." Sullivan sulked playfully, though he really did like that place, they made the best Ice Cream he had ever tasted. 

"And, well, Celia is getting married." He looked down at his lap, the smile gone from his face.

"I'm sorry Mike, are you - doing okay?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to upset him more. Celia was Mike's girlfriend for quite some time, but when he got put in jail she would come visit him, then she started to grow impatient, then quit visiting one day and when he got out, she was already with someone else.

"I'm not sure, sometimes I think I am and am happy for her, then other times I see them together and get really sad, then angry and despise both of them. 

I know it's wrong to feel that way, but the deep love they have for each other was the same we had for each other and that makes me sad." There was an unmistakeable gleam of tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

"Hey don't beat yourself up over it, I know how important Celia was to you, but you can't let it eat you up." 'I'm also the same.' Sully thought and sunk back into his chair. 

"You're right, thanks man." He smiled and his sniffling started to slow. A guard looked over to them and warned they had 5 minutes left. 

They talked a few more minutes until the guard said he had to go. "Well it was fun today, see you tomorrow." Mike said and smiled. "Yeah, see you tomorrow," Sully said and smiled back, no longer dreading his release. 

There was something important he had forgotten, Mike was still there, his best friend who had been with them since they were kids. 

Today was the day, he was finally getting out of this dump. 

No more mystery food, or random fights, or even worse. He could finally be home with his good friend, and getting everything back in order. 

Mike came to pick him up at 1:30. They got into the car, they had a new one since their old car got reposessed while in jail, this one was larger and had more room which made Sully happy. 

They arrived at a different apartment complex. "I was going to get one at our old complex, but this one is a little cheaper and a little bigger so I think you will be pleased," He said with a bitter, but playful tone referring to the comment his friend made about his old car. 

They entered the apartment, it was a little messy, but true to Mike's word, it was definitely more spacious. 

"S-sorry about the mess." Mike said rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "It's okay, I'm just glad to have a proper place to live again after that hellish place." Sully said truthfully. 

"Well I am glad you are home again, it's been lonely around here without anyone." He sighed. 

"So, um, what would you like to do on your first day out?" "How about a little sight seeing?" Sully suggested. "Since it's changed so much while I was locked away." "Fine by me," Mike agreed. 

They soon found themselves back in the car. "Where would you like to go first?" "Hmm, how about the old Monsters Inc?" Mike sighed, it was a place he didn't like seeing, even now, but he didn't want to deny his best friend's request. 

They passed by the old building. It still looked just the same, lunch break was about over so other monsters were returning, Sully saw a few people he recognized, and many that he didn't. He felt kind of sad knowing it was a place he would never work at again, but also knew it was for the better. 

His stomach growled telling him he needed something to eat. "Can we do lunch now?" Sully asked. "You got it, there's actually this new place that just opened up and it's really good, are you up to try it?" "Sure." 

They pulled into a semi-fancy looking resturaunt and walked inside. 

The interior wasn't as grand as the outside made it look, but it was pleasant nontheless. They took up a seat at a booth and soon a waitress made her way over to them.

"Hello my name is Sarah and I will be your server." She was purple with spikes on her back and had a rather large build which did not match her voice, she was rather attractive. 

"Can I start you boys off with anything to drink?" "Sprite for me," Mike said. "I'll do a jack," Sully replied. " You got it, the lady smiled, and mike turned to his best friend. 

"Sully, I haven't seen you drink in a long time." "Well Mike, it's been a long time since I've been out, I want something refreshing. 

"Well okay, but only the one, I don't want you getting all loopy on your first day out of prison" "Deal." Soon the lady returned with their drinks. 

"Now are we ready to order?" "I think we are," Sullivan replied. "I will have the Burger basket." "And I will have chicken tenders." Mike said. 

"Got it, I will be back soon." "So what do you think of the new Monstropolis?" "It looks nice, all new buildings, old ones repaired. The roads have even been paved over, still miss some of the stores that have closed." 

"Yeah," Mike eyes lowered, "It wasn't any easy change for the town, on hardly anyone, but some stores just couldn't keep up with the funds anymore, and new business came, so out they went, but it isn't all bad. Chester's is still down the street." 

"Old man Chester, how is he doing?" Sullivan asked enthusiastically, Chester has been around for years, he was a good friend to many in the town, practically a historical figure in Monstropolis. 

"He is doing good, he might retire soon." "Oh." Sully looked sad. "But he'll still be around, and he will make sure the store is kept up properly and nothing changes." Mike said quickly. "Well that's good then." Sully smiled. 

"And that little antique store is still around, along with Mimi's, but Mimi is no longer with us." He lowered his head. "Sheila passed away? How?" 

''She was just getting old, it was her time." "That's too bad, she was a wonderful lady." Sully replied. Sheila had been around for quite some time, she was like everyone's grandmother," Mike smiled. "Yeah," Sully smiled back.

Mike paid the bill and they left the diner. "Is there anything else you'd like to do?" He asked his friend. "Actually, it's been a long day, let's just go home and rest." Sully replied. "That sounds like a good idea." Mike agreed.

They pulled into their apartment complex and walked up to the building. They put on a movie and Sully eventually caved in to his tiredness, not wanting to bother him he just put a blanket on him and headed to bed himself. 

"Goodnight Sully," He said to his friend with a sigh, he was happy to have friend again, but the poor man looked so different now, and in ways his personality felt different. This did not feel like his Sullivan. He turned off the light and walked down the hall and right into his own bed. 

Sully woke up to the sound of the grease frying in a pan, followed by the smell of bacon, one of his favorite foods. He immediately got up and walked towards the kitchen. 

Mike was making a big breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Man it's been a long time since I've seen that." Sully said in awe. "Yeah, well it's the least I could do since, uh." He didn't finish his sentence, but there was no need to. 

"So there's this project I've been working on." Mike said. "Oh yeah, what is it?" Sullivan asked. "Well it's sort of a surprise, how about I show you after breakfast?" Sully faltered a little, but perked back up, it was less than an hour away. "Works for me." He replied. 

They quickly finished up, and Sully did the dishes. "Okay Mike, what's the big surprise?" "Well close your eyes and wait right here." 

So Sully did just that, during his wait he heard some rustling, and what sounded like he was going bowling. "What could the surprise be?" The blue monster thought to himself, and began to grow suspicious as to what it could be.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Mike said. Slowly, Sully began to open his eyes. He was greeted by white with pink flowers, he recognized it instantly: it was Boo's door. 

"Mike, what the hell?!" The green monster jumped a little, this is not the reaction he was expecting. "Come on Sully, this took a lot of work." "How did you get the door anyway?" 

"I'm not entirely sure myself, I thought they burned the door, but one day I started recieving pieces of it in the mail, and put it together, then the tubes appeared at a later time. Finally I had a door again, I hadn't tested it yet, I figured that was a job for you." 

"I can't do that, not after the stuff we went through. Besides, Boo is much older now, she probably won't even remember me." Sully's arm slunk at his sides. 

"C'mon Sully, Boo is important to you, and to me too, I can see how hurt you were when you lost her the first time, and the second." "And that's exactly why I don't want to go through it a third time. I couldn't deal with the hurt again." 

"Sully, I know what Boo meant to you, and how much it hurt when they broke the door. This is taking a big risk, but now is your chance to see her again, James P. Sullivan, are you willing to take this risk, too see Boo again?" 

Sully hesitated, it was true, Boo was one of the most important people to him, and he would do anything to see that sweet little girl again.

But, he just couldn't handle the hurt of losing her again. "This is too much right now, Mike. Give me a night to think it over, then we'll talk." Mike's face fell. "Well, alright, if you insist."

He couldn't entirely blame the man, Boo was his whole world, if only for that little time, and he was hurt the most, it was probably too much seeing the door again.The subject was not brought up again that day, and the door was placed back into the closet.

Sully tossed and turned all night, he was mostly restless. Images of Boo kept flashing through his mind, how she called him Kitty, her warm hugs, even that goofy monster costume. 

It had eaten him up from the inside after she was taken from him, 'maybe Mike is right,' he thought, 'maybe I need this to happen.' Suddenly light flitted through the windows, it was morning.

Slowly Sully opened his eyes, the sun flittering through the curtains, and he was in a bed, his own bed, he was happy.

"Good morning," Mike greeted when Sully entered the living room, he was making a couple waffles, "would you like a few?" Sully nodded, waffles did sound good, he hasn't had any since before he went to prison. 

"So," Mike started while they were eating, "have you thought about it?" The green one asked.  
Sully sighed, "Yeah, let's do it."

"Excellent," Mike said. After they cleared their plates, they went to the area where the door was stored.  
"You can do it," Mike said, indicating at the device that powers up the door, Sully pressed it.

They watched as the machine roared to life, and the light above the door turned red to indicate it was ready to go in.

"Well, are you ready?" Mike asked. "Yeah, I am," Sully replied, but seemed hesitant to open the door. "Go on," The green one pushed at the taller, blue monster, "it's okay.

James P Sullivan took a big breath, muttered to himself and said, "here goes nothing."  
Then he opened the door.

"Boo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mary was in her room, on the phone with her best friend, Rachel. "How did the date with Sarah go?" Mary asked. She is now 14, in the Drama club with her school, and a hard studier.

"It went great," Rachel said, "Me and her hit it off quite well, thanks so much for introducing us." "I'm glad to hear, it was no problem really."  
They chatted about various topics, but then something strange happened.

Slowly the door to Mary's closet turned, she went frozen. 'What the hell?' "Hello?" Rachel said, but there was no response, "Are you okay?" She was worried, Mary wouldn't quit talking without saying something.

Mary's closet door opened, and a strange looking creature appeared. "Boo?" It asked.  
"Ahhhh!" Panic filled the teen as there was suddenly a weird creature standing at her closet. "Mary!" Rachel called out, the scream echoed through the phone scaring the poor teen to death, but there was no response, and the line went dead. "Mary? Mary?!" Rachel shouted into the phone, but knew it was hopeless, she could hear the dialtone.  
Mary looked up at the invader, it was a strange looking creature, one she had never seen before. Mary wondered to herself just who this creature was and more importantly, what is it, and just what the hell was it doing coming out from her closet? Monster's in your closet was just a silly childish fear, right? 

"I guess you don't remember me," Sully's heart sank at the realization, "I'm kitty, well that's what you called me, if you are Boo." The teen looked very similar to Boo, and she was at the age Boo would have been, so she just had to be.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"Mary!" Her mom yelled, "Are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah mom, I'm fine, just saw a big spider, but it's gone now." "okay honey," Her mom replied, but thought that scream seemed a little too intense for just a spider, and she wondered if it was something else.

"So your real name is Mary, huh?" Sully smiled. "Yeah, and you're Kitty?" Mary asked. "Well, my real name is James P Sullivan."  
Mary was stumped, something stirred inside her, somehow this felt familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"I guess I'll leave you alone then, I see you don't remember, I hope you do well in life." He turned to the closet, his back now facing her, suddenly sparked a memory.  
"Wait... are you... that Kitty?" Mary said, James turned around.

"You remember?" Sully smiled, a grin appeared from ear to ear.  
"I think so, was there also a green monster, with one eye?" "Yeah, that's Mike Wazowski," The blue monster replied. "It is you!" Mary exclaimed, she ran up to hug him. "Yeah, it's me, I'm here Boo," Sully said, returning her hug.

He still remembered her hugs, though she was so small, they always felt warm, they feel the same as they did back then.

"But where did you go, and why do you look so pale now?" She remembered his fur a much richer, bluer color.

"Well, after we repaired the door, they caught us again, and then sent us to prison, and the color is a result of stress while in there." "Prison?" The young girl was astonished, "Why would you go to prison?"

"You see Boo, uh, Mary, Humans and monsters aren't allowed to coexist in our world," He began to tell the history of their world, "you see, years ago, the mayor decided that humans were bad, carried some weird diseases, and weren't allowed in our world."

"It's a dumb thought process, but that's how it is, and when you snuck into our world, it was a hazard. After you were found out, they shredded the door, and Mike rebuilt it, but then they found out again, and burned the door so we couldn't enter again. Then somehow pieces of the door reappeared in the mail, and here we are now."

Mary listened intently, she could not believe they were treated so terribly, because of her.  
"I'm sorry," She said, "That you had to go through that, because of me."  
"Nonsense," James replied, "If I was upset, I wouldn't be here now, I care alot about you Boo, you are like a niece, or something to that affect to me, screw the monster law, if they find out and throw me in the slammer again, so be it."

"But why must it be that way with monsters and humans, can't we convince them we are able to coexist, without getting some foreign disease?" Mary asked. James shrugged, "Maybe someday, but not sure when or if that will be." He sighed.

"Maybe I can help," Mary said, hopeful, "I plan to go in to law school, and I've been studying on it some, maybe I can help convince them it isn't so bad."

That's something either of them could only imagine.  
Sully knew what would really happen, third offenses are usually whisked away and placed in some lab for life, or exterminated in worst case scenarios, but that's not something he has the heart to tell Boo.

After a few minutes of silence, the blue monster finally spoke up. "Well, I better get going now," He said, and walked towards the closet.

"When will you be back?" She asked. "Soon, and I'll bring Mike Wazowski along," Sully replied. "Promise?" She asked. "Promise." He smiled, and nodded his head.

\--

James P Sullivan walked back through the door, and immediately turned off the door.

"So," Mike said, "How did it go?" "It went great," Sully smiled, "At first she didn't remember me, but when she did, she became very happy, she remembered you too."  
"She did? Oh that's wonderful," Mike Wazowski's face lit up. "I told her next time I'll bring you along, too." "I'd like that," The green monster replied, "I too miss that little rascal."

\--

Mary called Rachel back. "Mary, are you okay?" She was upset, as her voice gave away. "Yeah," The brown haired teen replied, "I'm okay, I heard a loud noise and it startled me, sorry for worrying you." She did her best to sound genuine. "O-okay then," Rachel replied, not sounding very convinced, something was wrong that Mary wasn't saying, that much she was sure of.

"So about the homework assignment, have you figured out the answer for problem 8?..."

\--

It wasn't until a week later when Sully went back to Boo, Mary's house, as promised, he brought Mike along with him.

"Mike!" Her face lit up when the green monster appeared at the door, she ran up and hugged him. "Hiya champ," He returned the hug, it was good to see her again, she may have grown alot, but he never forgot that brown hair and big smile. She hasn't changed much since then.

After Mary let go of Mike, she went over and hugged Sully. "Hi Kitty," She said in a small voice. "Hi Boo," The blue haired monster wrapped his arms around the teen. Something that had been missing from his life, suddenly clicked again, and he felt whole.

After they broke off, she went to her door. "I'm a little thirsty, gonna grab a drink, do you guys want anything?" "I'm good," Sully replied. "Uh coke if you have it please," Mike said. "You got it."

"That's Boo alright," Mike said, turning to his friend, "Man she's gotten so big." Sully sighed in dismay, "I know, and I wasn't there to see it, instead I was behind bars." He kicked the ground. "Hey, don't beat yourself up," Mike put a gentle hand on his back, "You may have missed out on the past, but you're here now, and Boo still remembers and loves you. Focus on the now, not the then." "You're right, thanks Mike," James replied through tears.

A few minutes later, Mary returned. "Heads up," She said then threw the coke at the green monster. "Thanks," Mike replied and opened it, thankful it didn't fizz out all over the place.

"So how have you been?" Mike asked. "I've been doing good, schools been kicking my ass though." She gave out a small laugh. "Yeah, it tends to do that," Mike nodded in agreement then took another sip of his soda.

"How about you?" The teen asked, "Kitty told me about what happened, how you guys were in prison." This cause the green monster to nearly choke on his drink, he was not fond of the question, but went along with it anyway, "It was well, you know, uh prison..." He watched her expression turn to sadness, "B-but it's okay now, were out, a-and I got a new job, and we get to see you again. Truth is, big guy over here has been really lost since they destroyed the door.

Mary looked up at him in confusion, "the door? O-oh yeah, the door. The pretty one with the flowers, that's how our worlds connected!" Her face lit up as she spoke of the past.

"Yeah, you snuck into our world, and we had to jump through a bunch of hoops to hide you." Mike replied scratching his head.  
"Yeah, and there was that mean scary purple monster," She shivered at the memory. "Oh yeah, Randal, you beat the crap out of him, it was hilarious." The teen's face contorted to confusion, "I did?"

"You did, it was awesome," James P Sullivan smiled, it was the best revenge he had ever seen. Despite the outcome, that instance alone remains as one of his favorite moments. Watching the Randal rapidly change colors while Boo beat him with a baseball bat, it was very satisfying to watch. He let out a small laugh at the memory.

"I guess I don't remember that," She looked down sadly. "Don't worry about that," Mike said, "that was a long time ago." He patted the girl on the head, "heck I didn't even get to see it." He added as an after thought.

He watched the scene unfold above him. Randal was getting ready to push Sully off the door, it was a very terrifying and surreal scene. His heart seemed like it was about to stop, but suddenly, Randal was pulled back, he couldn't see by what, bur he certainly heard Randals's cries of agony. He later congratulated the girl for the act when he learned what exactly happened.

"But you remember us Boo, and we remember you, that's the most important part," He smiled at her. "Yeah," She agreed, "but wait, I also remember another purple monster, with snakes in her hair." Mike and Sully tensed, they knew exactly who she was talking about; Ceilia, Mike's ex girlfriend. "She was kind of mean too."

"Oh right, her," Mike sighed, the mood awkward. He took a deep breath, a beat before he began to explain, "That was my ex, Ceilia." A wave of sadness washed over him as the memories of that time began to unfold, "Things were complicated, our relationship was already kind of rocky. I had to reschedule on her a few times, or due to conflicts I'd show up really late to dates, she hated it and sometimes we fought over it. We made up finally right before I went to prison, then after, she got with a new guy." He couldn't hold back anymore as the words kept coming, sort of automatically, as did the tears he didn't realize he was shedding. "I thought it was going to be forever, you know? She was my world, I did everything I could for her, only for things to end the way it did."

Mary listened intently to his story as he told it, she was both sad and angry for him, what a miserable end to a relationship.

The teen went over to Mike and drew him into a hug, "That was awful of her to do, you deserve better. At first the green monster was taken aback, he was not expecting it, but slowly he extended his arms out and returned the hug. "Thank you."

James looked down at his watch, "Uh sorry to say, but I think it's time to head back." He didn't like it either, but it was getting a little later, and he didn't want to make her parents think something was weird if they heard a bunch of voices from their daughter's room."

"Do you have to?" Mary looked up at him, with sad eyes.  
The sight made his heart wrench, and he wanted to badly say no. "I'm afraid we do." "Aw, okay." She gave Mike another hug. "Goodbye Mike Wazowski." "Bye," He replied.  
Then she ran up to Sully, hugging him as well. "Goodbye Kitty," Somehow this goodbye was almost worst than the one from the other day. "Goodbye, Boo." He said.

On their way out, Boo spoke up. "Hey," they turned back to her, her eyes were downcast and she was nervously rubbing her arm. "One of these day, can I come visit your house?" It was sincere question, but they all knew the answer, the two monsters glanced at each other.

"That's well, you remember what happened last time." Mike replied. "Please, just for a couple of hours, I promise I'll stay at your house and come right back, but I want to see your world again."

"We'll talk about it next time," The blue-gray monster replied, he did not want to ruin the mood entirely by explaining the truth behind everything. "Goodnight Boo." Mike and Sullivan disappeared through the door. "Wait!" Boo cried running to the door. But when she opened it agai, nothing was there, it was just a closet again.

This brought back a faint memory, and she was painfully reminded of how it ended.

"Kitty, Mike?" She asked, but there was no answer, and she knew there wasn't going to be another answer. "Please don't leave me again." Mary sunk to the floor, putting her hands between her knees, and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, I'll have the next chapter out a little sooner out than the previous wait.


End file.
